My Pretty Emo Boy
by YeyeWooKIM97
Summary: YunJae FF BL! / Kim Jaejoong seorang pemuda dengan julukan pretty emo boy jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho sang ketua osis di Toho High School, weird summary - - / Let's Read! / RnR pulissseu
1. Chapter 1

**My Pretty Emo Boy**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**Cast: YunJae alias Yunho oppa and Jaejoong eonni –oppa-**

**YooSuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Drama, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, missing typo(s) &amp; typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, cerita pasaran, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana :D**

**.**

**(^_^)**

"**Jung Yunho saranghae!"**

**Ucap seorang pemuda berdandan ala emo dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya pada pemuda yang berada didepannya saat ini. surai hitam kelamnya bergoyang tertiup angin sore, sebelah matanya tertutup poni yang sudah memanjang hingga kepipi putihnya, sebelah mata yang tak tertuutup poni terus menatap pria didepannya ia terus menanti jawaban sang pemuda tampan. Kim Jaejoong sang pemuda emo itu memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya namun tidak dengan pancaran dari matanya, mata besar berhias eyeliner yang agak tebal itu memancarkan sinar kecemasan. Ia takut cintanya akan di tolak oleh pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Ia sangat mengaggumi sosok namja bernama Jung Yunho itu dari awal ia masuk di sekolah ini. **

**Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap dan athletis, mata setajam pedang yang dapat mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya, kulit tan yang eksotis terbalut dengan seragam sekolah yang cukup pas di tubuhnya sehingga terlihat pahatan-pahatan di bagian perutnya. **

**Yunho memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam sekolah. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di belakang taman sekolah yang sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Mata tajamnya menatap mata besar Jaejoong, ia bias melihat bayangan dirinya didalam mata besar bening itu.**

**Yunho tersenyum tipis, mungkin sedikit bermain-main dengan namja yang diketahui cantik ini pasti akan menyenangkan. dulu mereka pernah sekelas, saat awal pertemuan mereka dandanan Jaejoong tak seperti sekarang. Dulu pemuda cantik itu begitu polos dan lugu, sangat ramah pada semua orang, ia juga cukup berprestasi dikelasnya, namun ntah mengapa Jaejoong berubah seperti sekarang, ia merindukan sosok Jaejoong yang dulu. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir uniknya, sebelah tangannya mengusap surai hitam yang halus itu dengan sayang kemudian menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, kemudian menundukan kepalanya. pipinya mulai bersemu ketika permukaan tangan itu meyentuh rambutnya.**

**Kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih betah berdiri di bawah pohon maple itu. Apakah ia ditolak? Benarkah? beberapa langkah kemudian ia berbalik dan tersenyum,**

"**nado…"**

"**mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Cintanya diterima? Benarkah? Jaejoong menggigit bibir cherry-nya menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dari mulut kecil itu.**

**Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuh tegapnya dan mulai meneruskan langkahnya. Stelah beberapa langkah ia bisa mendengar pekikan itu, yah Jaejoong bertriak tadi. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Yah itu lah sifat asli seorang Kim Jaejoong.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kesokan harinya…**

"**kau tahu kemarin namja emo itu menyatakan cintanya pada Jung Yunho, ketua osis kita!"**

"**namja emo? Jaejoong maksudmu?"**

"**eum! Dan Jung Yunho menerimanya aish dia itu sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan Yunho oppa."**

"**ne, Yunho oppa kenapa bisa menerimanya ya?"**

"**apa yang ada didalam pikiran Yunho oppa sih bisa-bisanya dia menerima Jaejoong? Penampilannya aneh, seram, dingin begitu"**

"**hey itu lebih baik dari pada Yunho oppa bersama yeoja yang sok cantik itu, kalian mau Yunho oppa dengannya?"  
**

"**ANDWAE!"**

"**psst… orangnya datang."**

**Yah begitulah percakapan segerombolan yeoja yang sedang mengobrol –menggosip- di pojok kelas 2-3 itu. Berita Jaejoong yang menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho kemarin tersebar luas keseluruh kelas. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa berita itu bisa tersebar.**

"**ish dasar tukang gossip!" cibir Kim Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong.**

"**Joongie hyung, selamat pagi."**

**Jaejoong berjalan melewati segerombolan yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bergosip tadi, kemudian langsung mendudukan badanya di kursi di samping kursi Junsu. Kepalanya ia rebahkan keatas meja kemudian menatap Junsu dengan malas.**

"**pagi Su-ie~" Junsu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian namja imut itu ikut merebahkan kepalanya menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya**

"**chukae hyung~ tak ku sangka ternyata cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan hihi~"**

**Jaejoong hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya. Junsu hanya terkekeh melihat pemuda emo itu berblushing, Junsu mengenal Jaejoong sejak sekolah dasar ia tahu sifat asli namja yang dulu polos dan lugu itu. Ia tahu semua rahasia Jaejoong karena namja yang sebenarnya berparas cantik itu sering bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya selama. Bahkan ia tahu kenapa sahabat merangkap hyung-nya itu merubah penampilannya seperti sekarang ini.**

"**YA Kim Jaejoong!" teriak gadis blonde itu.**

**Junsu mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahinya, di depan pintu terlihat 9 gadis yang sedang berdiri kemudian mereka memasuki kelas Jaejoong dengan gaya angkuh. 9 gadis cantik itu berdiri disamping meja Duo Kim. Junsu hanya memutar matanya ia tau gadis-gadis itu, mereka adalah fangirling Jung Yunho. **

**Salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Jesicca itu menggebrak meja Jaejoong membuat namja emo itu mendongak menatap datar wanita dengan rambut blonde bergelombangnya itu. **

"**Kim Jaejoong berani-beraninya kau menyatakan cinta pada Yunho oppa!" geram Jessica. Jaejoong tahu gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Yunho, Jung Jessica ia merupakan salah satu anggota fangirl inti dari Jung Yunho, Yunnie Bear Fans Club. (percayalah saat Jaejoong mengingat nama fans club Yunho rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitupun saya XD)**

"**ya Jaejoong, Yunho oppa hanya milik Go Ahra eonni…"**

**Semua murid di dalam kelas itu mendengus dan memutar mata mereka tanda tidak setuju atas perkataan Yeoja blonde itu, termasuk 8 gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak merelakan sang pangeran dengan gadis itu.**

"**... Kau sama sekali tidak pantas dengan Yunho oppa, apakah kau tidak punya cermin di rumah eoh? lihat lah dirimu kau itu aneh, cih!"**

**Kemudian ia berlalu setelah menggebrak meja Duo Kim. Setelah berlalunya Jessica, delapan gadis itu masih betah di kelas Jaejoong. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka maju kedepan, Kim Taeyeon yang di ketahui sebagai ketua YBFC (?) itu sang pencipta nama untuk fans club Yunho juga. Gadis dengan perawakan langsing itu berdiri dengan akuh di samping meja Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tajam yang mengintmidasi.**

"**wae? Apa kau juga ingin marah-marah seperti wanita itu eoh?" Jaejoong berucap dengan nada datarnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kursinya melipat tangannya.**

**Tatapan tajam Taeyeon berubah melembut kedua tangannya meraih tangan putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya mengernyitkan dahiya dengan bingug. Ia tau Taeyeon itu mempunyai sifat yang aneh, terkadang ia akan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja –kecuali pada anggota inti YBFC- dan beberapa detik kemudian akan berubah lembut seperti sekarang ini. Jaejoong bergidig kenapa mereka –fansgirl Yunho- mau saja mempunyai ketua dengan sifat ganda seperti Taeyeon lol**

"**Jaejoong oppa chukhaeyo~" ucapnaya dengan sumringah. Senyum lebar tercetak di bibir pink berlapis lipgloss-nya.**

"**oppa tolong jaga Yunho oppa demi kami, ne? kami tidak mau Yunho oppa jatuh ketangan nenek sihir itu~"**

"**ne Jaejoong oppa aku sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Taeng eonni, ah aku lupa chukae oppa! Semoga langgeng ya~" ucap Seohyun dengan polosnya. Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan ucapan leader dan magnae YBFC begitupun seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut.**

"**Ya! Kalian semua dukung hubungan Jaejoong oppa dengan Yunho oppa, kalau tidak aku akan memakan kalian arraseo?!"**

**Semua penghuni kelas 2-3 itu mengangguk serempak. Taeyeon tersenyum.**

"**ja Jaejoong oppa, kami pamit dulu ne. jangan dengarkan apa yang yeoja belonde itu. Dia sudah tersihir mantra dari nenek sihir,"**

"**eum! Oppa jangan hawatir, kami akan melindungi oppa." Ucap Yoona wanita cantik itu mengembangkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat seluruh siswa penghuni ruangan itu terpesona. **

**Kemudian kedelapan wanita cantik itu meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong. **

**Peria emo itu hanya terdiam kemudian mengela nafas.**

"**aigoo~ hyung aku tak menyangka… mereka yang terkenal ganas itu mendukung hubunganmu dengan Yunho hyung."**

**Jaejoong tak merespon ucapan Junsu, ia hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kelas 2-1**

**Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata minus-nya yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Ia begitu serius membaca buku itu**

"**hey bro!"**

**Sesosok namja berjidat lebar itu mengagetkan Yunho dengan tepukan keras dibahu sebelah kananya. Yunho mendongak dan memutar kedua matanya.**

"**kau mengagetkanku Yoochun-ah!"**

**Yoochun hanya terkekeh kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yunho.**

"**hey Yunho-ya!" sapa sesosok yeoja dengan paras cantik, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kedua namja tampan itu.**

"**oh BoA noona! Selamat pagi~" sapa Yoochun pada gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung itu.**

"**hey noona!" sapa Yunho sambil mengulum senyum di heart lips-nya**

"**aish kalian berdua, berhentilah memanggilku noona! Aku merasa tua, padahal kita hanya berberbeda beberapa bulan saja!" gerutu Boa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terkekeh melihat aksi sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai noona mereka itu. Boa mendengus percuma ia sudah bilang berkali-kali pada kedua namja tampan itu agar berhenti memanggilnya noona. **

**Boa mendudukan tubuh mungilnya didepan meja Yunho menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian memandang Yunho dengan senyuman yang menurut Yunho aneh. Yoochun juga hanya mengernyitkan dahinya memandang bergantian antara wajah Yunho dan Boa, kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajah Yunho?**

"**waeyo noona?" **

**Lama-lama ia gerah juga ditatap Boa seperti itu,**

"**aku dengar kau ditembak namja emo itu, jinjja?"**

**Yunho tersenyum salahtingkah, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Boa hanya bertepuk tangan dengan pelan, dan meraih kedua tangan Yunho, "chukka chukka!"**

"**hey hey bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini?"**

"**aish kau ini! Yunho sekarang sudah mempunyai pacar namanya Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 2-3!" ucap Boa dengan antusias. Yoochun mengernyit.**

"**Kim Jaejoong, namja dengan dandanan emo itu?"**

**Boa mengangguk dengan antusias, "kau gila Yun, Kim Jaejoong? Pria dengan dandanan aneh itu?" Yoochun mencibir. **

**Plak!**

"**yak! Kau tidak tau Jaejoong seperti apa, dia itu cantik!"**

"**aw noona apayo! Aish~"**

"**siapa yang sudah punya pacar?"**

"**Yunho tentu saja!" ucap Boa dengan nada ketus, pada sosok wanita dengan balutan make up yang tebal itu.**

"**mwoya?! Andwae Yunho itu miliku!"**

**Boa hanya memutar kedua matanya, meihat yeoja yang dianggap seluruh fans Yunho adalah nenek sihir itu sedang beglayut dengan manja di lengan Yunho.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Jam istirahat…**

'**hey temui aku di atap, sekarang!'**

**Disinilah Jaejoong diatap sekolah, kaki jenjangnya melangkah kesosok yang sedang duduk menatap awan yang sedang bergerak itu. Kemudian sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong. Tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya dan mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya. Jaejoong hanya menudukan kepalanya kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya agak jauh dari tempat namja tampan duduki. Yunho –namja itu- hanya terkekeh kemudian menggeser duduknya hingga kesamping Jaejoong.**

"**kenapa kau duduk sangat jauh Jaejoong-ah hmm?"**

"**anieyo, aku hanya takut jika berdekatan denganmu jantungku akan meledak," ucapnaya dengan nada datar. Yunho tertawa, ia menyukai sifat polos Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka ternyata walupun Jaejoong berdandan seperti emo tapi didalamnya ia masih sangat polos dan lugu.**

**Yunho mengusap surai hitam sebahu itu.**

"**kau tau, tadi pagi fansmu datang kekelasku… mereka memberikan selamat kepadaku dan berkata bahwa aku harus langgeng dengan mu, karena mereka tidak mau kau jatuh ketangan nenek sihir." ucapnya dengan nada ketus. Yunho tertawa lagi, dimatanya Jaejoong terlihat manis walaupun Jaejoong masih berkata dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datarnya.**

"**kenapa kau selalu tertawa, apa ada yang lucu eoh?" Jaejoong mendelik menatap Yunho dengan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup poni, mata besar dengan eyeliner yang agak tebal itu menatap tajam Yunho yang masih terkekeh,**

"**ne, kau begitu lucu dan manis."**

**Blush**

**Yunho tertawa kembali, saat Jaejoong dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menatap pemandangan kota Seoul. Wajah putihnya berhiaskan semburat merah muda yang menambahkan intentitas kemanisan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berjulukan the Pretty emo boy itu.**

"**berhentilah tertawa Jung Yunho!"**

"**hahaha arraseo! Apa kau tidak membawa makan siang eum?"**

"**ani… tadi aku bangun kesiangan, dan tidak sempat memasak."**

"**kau memasak sendiri?" **

**Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria lain. Jadi ia bertanggung jawab utuk membersihkan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Karena ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan pulang sampai larut malam demi mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua.**

"**kalau begitu, aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu besok kau harus membawa dua bekal arra?"**

**Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya membuat poni yag selalu menutupi sebelah matanya tersingkap (?) Yunho yang melihat itu mengulurkan tangannya menyelipkan poni panjang Jaejoong ke telinga namja cantik itu, Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho dengan kedua mata bening besar berhias eyeliner itu. Yunho merasa dirinya terhisap kedalam dua bola mata itu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang namja emo. Tangan manly itu menyentuh pipi Jaejoong mengusapnya dengan lembut. Tatapan tajamnya meneliti seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada bibir kissable (?) berwarna merah alami itu, Yunho merasa bibir itu memanggil-manggilnya. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong hingga ujung hidung mancung itu menempel dengan ujung hidung benghir namja emo itu.**

"**saranghae~"**

**Yunho mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Setelah itu Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi shock Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kota Seoul.**

**Jaejoong hanya terdiam ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Namja emo itu menundukan kepalanya tangan putih itu membenarkan poni yang tadi diselipkan Yunho ke telinganya, membuat poni tersebut menutup sebelah matanya kembali sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia malu~**

"**eum Jaejoong-ah, apa kau nyaman dengan dandanan seperti itu?"**

"**apa kau tidak suka?"**

"**anieyo aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu, hanya saja poni dan eyelinermu menghalangiku untuk menatap mata indahmu."**

**Blush**

"**berhenti mumbuatku memerah Jung Yunho!"**

**Pemuda tampan itu tertawa kembali, kemudian tangannya mengusap rambut panjang itu.**

"**kau merawat rambutmu dengan baik ne~ aku suka rambut lurusmu Jaejoongie."**

**Yunho menatap mata doe itu, ntah mengapa setiap kali menatap mata besar itu Yunho seperti terhisap kedalam black hole yang ada pada mata namja emo itu.**

"**aku ingin kau berubah, berubah seperti Jaejoong yang seperti dulu. Jaejoong yang polos dan lugu, arrachi?"**

**CUP!**

**Yunho mengecup hidung benghir itu, dan tersenyum. Mendekatkan sekali lagi dan mempertemukan kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu.**

'_**that person should have a straight hair.'- Jung Yunho**_

'_**if I have to choose, then it would… Jaejoongie. As you can see, his hair is long and straight. Whenever Jaejoong whases his hair and shakes it, ayyy~ you'll really fall for him.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yunho hanya miliku, awas kau Kim Jaejoong…."**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Tarik Bang Changmin kekamar #eaaa**

**.**

**Huannyeooooooooong! He-yo Lisi is back! **

**Yihaaaa akhirnya saya bisa update epep ini hihihi, idenya tadi keluar pas gw ngelamun disekolah sambil ngebayangin YunJae KYAAAAA **

**Ini epep YunJae pertama saya… mianhae kalo absurd kek gini *pundung* maka dari itu saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian *bow* **

**Gak usah banyak cincong pokoknya ripyu pulisssh~ *bbuing2 bareng Jae eonni***

**.**

**(Karawang, 29 April 2014. 08:37PMWIB)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Pretty Emo Boy**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**Cast: YunJae alias Yunho oppa and Jaejoong eonni –oppa-**

**YooSuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Drama, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul 'Loving (Progress of Love)' by Mino Nozomi**

**.**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, missing typo(s) &amp; typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, cerita pasaran, etc!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana :D**

**.**

**(^_^)**

**Chapter 2**

Yunho menggenggam jari-jari tangan putih itu dengan lembut, sedangkan sang pemilik tangan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertutupi poni panjangnya hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh permukaan wajah putihnya. Mata doe-nya terus menatap kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, terlihat sangat pas saat telapak tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya.

Yunho terus berjalan melewati koridor yang masih terlihat ramai walaupun waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir. Ia abaikan pekikan-pekikan pelan dari para fansnya.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan kelas 2-3 yang merupakan kelas namja emo tersebut. Pemuda tampan pemilik kulit eksotis itu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian satu lengannya terangakat meraih dagu pemuda emo itu dan mendongakan kepalanya sehingga mata musangnya dapat melihat kedalam mata bening besar berhias eyeliner tersebut.

"kenapa kau selalu menunduk jika bersamaku hmm?" suara baritone itu terdegar sexy di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan pelan, ia juga tak tahu setiap ia bersama Jung Yunho perasaanya tidak menentu. Ia tidak bisa memasang kedoknya setiap bersama dengan pemuda yang sudah membuat ia jatuh cinta itu.

"anieyo~" jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho tertawa, kemudian tangannya yang tadi memegang dagu kini beralih mengacak suarai hitam sebahu Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"ingat besok kau harus membawa dua bekal, aku akan menunggumu di belakang sekolah arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kemudian Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan pemuda emo yag masih betah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"ah aku lupa…"

Yunho membalikan badanya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang nampaknya terlihat kaget melihat dirinya berbalik keaahnya lagi.

"pulang sekolah tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana kita pulang bersama mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, pemuda tampan itu hanya berdecak kenapa dengan namja chingunya ini? Kenapa hanya anggukan dan gelengan yang selalu menjadi jawaban atas pertannyaannya?

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka ia harus sedikit menundukan kepalanya hingga bibir bershape heart itu kini tepat di telinganya berbisik

"jawab aku Boojae, jangan hanya anggukan dan gelengan saja."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Fans Yunho yang masih berada di sekitar koridor dan didepan kelas Jaejoong berteriak. Ada yang ber-kyaa-kyaa-an dan ada juga berteriak sambil menangis karena melihat sang pangeran melakukan adegan yang –menurut mereka- berbahaya. Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang itu dengan agak keras.

"aish! Arra arra aku akan membawa dua bekal besok dan menemuimu di belakang sekolah… dan pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu dikelasku, kau puas Jung Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum –sangat- lebar persekian detik kemudian senyuman itu berganti dengan seringai. Yunho mendekatkat wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah merah Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap mata besar itu dengan menuntut.

"a-apa… i-ini terlalu dekat Jung!"

"kiss me~"

"mwoya? Shireo!"

Yunho mengerucutkan bibir hatinya, merajuk eoh? Bibir Jaejoong berkedut (?) rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi kekanakan seorang Jung Yunho, ia tak percaya Jung Yunho yang sedang berdiri didepanya ini adalah Jung Yunho seorang ketua osis sekaligus pangeran yang memiliki banyak fans di seluruh Toho High School.

Pertahanan Jaejoong akhirnya runtuh, ia kemudian tertawa dengan punggung tangannya yang menutupi bibir mungilnya. Yunho terpaku melihat cara tertawa Jaejoong, ia sungguh manis saat tertawa seperti ini. Tangan Yunho terulur meraih tangang putih itu dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir kecil berwarna merah alami itu.

CUP!

"bye Boo~"

.

.

Pulang sekolah…

"Joongie hyung, mau pulang bersamaku?"

"anieyo… kau pulanglah dulu Su, aku menunggu—"

"Jung Yunho?"

Blush

"eukyang~kyang~ wajahmu memerah Hyung, manisnyaaaa~"

Gyuut

"Yak Kim Ducky Junsu ini sakit! Berhentilah menggodaku dan sana pulang!"

Junsu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi putih yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah akibat cubitannya tadi. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian meraih tasnya.

"huh! Arraseo aku akan pulang, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu!"

Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian mengusap tangan Junsu dengan lembut, "mianhae~"

"ahahaha gwaenchana~ aku pulang duluan ne, semoga kencanmu meneyenangkan!"

"YAK!"

Junsu kembali tertawa dengan suara tawanya yang khas, ia sangat suka menggoda sahabatnya.

Stelah kepergian Junsu, kini hanya tinggal Jaejoong seorang yang tinggal didalam kelas. Semua murid-murid telah pulang. Jaejoong membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Mungkin ia akan menunggu Yuho di depan gerbang saja.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati bangku yang tersedia di dekat gerbang. Kemudian ia mendudukan tubuhnya menikmati suasana angin sore yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap sesosok wanita dengan make up tebal dan seragam yang ketat terbalut ditubuh langsingnya. Kemudian sosok itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan berdiri dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya, disekitar tubuhnya dikelilingi aura-aura gelap yang menakutkan membuat pemuda bergaya ala Emo itu bergidig. #plakk

"jauhi Yunho oppa! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengannya! Dasar namja aneh!"

Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak menyahuti apa yang wanita itu katakana. Ia menatap wajah tebal itu dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"apakah kau bisu?" yeoja itu menarik kerahnya dengan kasar hingga membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"yak! Nenek sihir apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada uri Jaejoongie eoh?"

Tiba-tiba datang delapan wanita yang merupakan anggota inti YBFC. Wanita yang tadi di panggil nenek sihir buru-buru melepaskan kerah seragam Jaejoong membuat pemuda emo itu terbatuk-batuk. Yoona kemudian mendekati Jaejoong menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja? Jaejoong hanya mengagguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Taeyeon sang ketua maju selangkah kehadapan wanita itu dan melipat tangnya. Menatap dari atas hingga kebawah, menelusuri tubuh sang 'nenek sihir'. Kemudian ia mencibir.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoongie oppa? Kau ingin membunuhnya?" ucap Taeyeon dengan nada dingin.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap Taeyeon, "namaku Jung Ahra, bukan Nenek Sihir!"

Taeyeon menatap sinis wanita tadi yang mengaku bernama Jung Ahra, Jung? Jung ia biang? Cih~!

"Jung Ahra? Cih namamu Go Ahra berhentilah bermimpi memiliki marga Jung, Ahra eonni."

Ahra mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya berubah berwarna merah menahan amarah. Taeyeon menyeringai menatap ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu itu, saking lucunya ia ingin sekali mengacak-ngacak wajah tebal itu -_-

"Hey kalian! Ada apa ini?"

Namja berjidat lebar itu menghampiri dua yeoja yang sedang beradu pandang dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia memisahkan keduanya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Ahra langsung berlari memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus kedepan, cemburu eoh?

Taeyeon berdecak dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Yunho berusaha melepaskan diri dari wanita agresif itu. Boa yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di samping Yunho langsung menarik kasar tangan Ahra, mendorongnya hingga ia menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"hey muka tembok! Berhentilah mencari perhatian pada Yunho, kau tak tau bahwa disini ada pacarnya?"

Ahra mencibir kemudian meantap Jaejoong penuh amarah. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Jaejoong tahu dari mata gadis itu ia bisa menangkap pancaran kebencian terhadapnya. Kemudian wanita itu berlalu sebelum menabrakan bahunya pada bahu Boa.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja? Jaejoong mengangguk.

"ia ingin membunuh Jaejoongie oppa, oppa. Tadi wanita itu menarik kerah Jaejoong oppa dengan kasar," ucap Seohyun magnae di YBFC.

"ne! untung saja kami segera datang dan memergokinya," ucap Sunny yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"tenang Yunho oppa, Jaejoong oppa tak apa-apa…" Tiffany menenangkan Yunho dengan eyesmile-nya, mungkin siswa-siswa yang melihatnya akan pingsan ditempat.

Yah anggota inti YBFC sedikit popular dikalangan siswa THS. Anggottannya memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah. Banyak dari mereka –siswa- ingn menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai pacar idaman mereka.

"aku kira kalian akan menyerang Jaejoong juga…" ucap Yoochun.

"yah aku berpikiran sama sepertimu, Yoochunie~ kalian melindungi Jaejoong?"

"ne, Boa eonni karena Jaejoong oppa adalah pacar dari pangeran kita, jadi kami harus menjaga Jaejoong oppa juga." Ucap Yuri sambil memberikan kedipan sebelah matanya utuk Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"kyaaa~ Jaejooong oppa kyopta!" teriak Yoona, tangannya bersiap menarik kedua pipi yang sudah berganti warna itu, namun dengan cepat Yunho langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menyembunyikannya di dada bidang namja yang terkenal manly itu.

Yoona menggembungan pipi putihnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Boo~ mianhae aku telat tadi… bagaimana sebelum pulang kita jalan-jalan sebentar, membeli eskrim—"

"aku ikuuuuuut~!" teriak Seohyun.

"eonnideul ayo kita ikut membeli eskriim~" rajuk Seohyun ia meraih lengan Taeyeon yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya seperti anak kecil.

"geurae! Oppadeul, Boa eonni~ kami pamit dulu, bayi besar ini sudah merajuk. Sampai bertemu besok~ dan semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan~~"

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, kami juga pulang duluan ne Yunho-ah, pai~ kajja Yoochunie"

"bye bro! awas pulangnya jangan malam-malam, ne~"

Yunho tertawa.

.

.

Setelah kepergian orang-orang tadi kini tinggal pasangan YunJae yang masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku yang masih diduduki oleh Yunho.

"Boo~ mau kemana?"

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan Yunho yang kini mengejarnya dan menyamakan langkah kakinya denga Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang tertutup poni itu menatap jalanan dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong terus melangkah hingga membawanya ke tengah-tengah taman kota yang sedikit ramai oleh pengunjung yang sebagian pasangan kekasih.

"Boo~ kau marah padaku?"

"…"

"Boo Jaejoongie~"

Yunho menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaejoong, berharap mendapat perhatian dari namja emo itu. Dan berhasil! Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh lelah dan penatnya bersandar di salah satu bangku kosong. Yunho juga mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan.

"Boo~"

"aish berhentilah memanggilku 'Boo'! namaku Jaejoong, Kim—"

"Jung Jaejoong, Boo~"

"huh? Margaku Kim bukan Jung! Aish terserahlah~ berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Jung!" ketus Jaejoong, bibir kissablenya langsung refleks (?) mengerucut.

"hey jangan memanyunkan bibir sexy mu didepan umum, Boo~ kau ingin mereka memakanmu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "dasar Jung beruang pervert!"

Yunho langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Jaejoong. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada saat di atap tadi, ia suka rambut lurus Jaejoong. Mungkin mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong akan menjadi salah satu hobby-nya.

"berhentilah mengacak-ngacak rambutku." Jaejoong berucap dengan nada dingin dan tak terlupakan ekspresi datarnya.

CUP

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ntahlah setiap ia dicium Yunho otaknya langsung ngeblank.

"jika kau berbicara dengan nada dan ekspresi seperti itu… I'll kiss you."

"Jung bear pervert!"

Sekali lagi nada itu terdengar, Yunho menyeringai.

"kau menantangku Jung Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai meminimalisr jarak diantara keduaya. Sedikit lagi bibir berbeda bentuk itu akan bertemu, namun tiba-tiba….

"ehem! Beruang pervert aku akan melaporkanmu pada eomma!"

"kau…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**(Tarik Bang Changmin ke kasur #plakk)**

**.**

**Assalamualaikum huuuaaaannyeooooong~! Lisi is back kekeke**

**Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan epep absurd ini? Gak ada ya? *pundung* :'D**

**Sebelumnya saya mau menjelaskan tentang epep ini, sebenarnya epep ini terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca dengan judul 'Loving (Progress of Love)' by Mino Nozomi (ada yang pernah baca mungkin?). Tapi ada yang bilang kalau ceritanya mirip dengan epep karya Jaezee Shim dengan judul 'My Beauty Rocker'. YJs pasti tau lah epep itu, saya akui epep itu bagus banget! walau epep itu udah end tapi percayalah saya sering baca epep itu berulang-ulang.**

**Ya mungkin sebagian readers akan familiar dengan jalan cerita epep ini, tapi saya sama sekali gak ngejiplak karya author Jaezee Shim, mungkin awal cerita memang kelihatan mirip dengan epep itu tapi beneran saya terinspirasi dari komik yang kemarin saya baca. Jelas disini saya buat Jae eonni dengan karakter dingin, cuek, aneh diluar tapi sebenarnya ia seorang yang sangat polos, lugu, dan pemalu jika berhadapan dengan pacarnya seperti karakter yang ada pada komiknya dan saya hanya mengubah stayle mereka.**

**seharusnya Yunho oppa yang saya buat karakternya seperti itu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Yun oppa gak pantes dengan style itu jadi saya balik aja, karena dalam komiknya sang cowok yang menyatakan cintanya pada cewek (komiknya straight loh), jadi disini saya balik jadi 'cewek' (uke) yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya gitu ^^**

**terimakasih buat Afy Az Zahra yang udah ngingetin ^^**

**kalau masih bingung boleh kok tanya lagi,.. ^.~**

**dan terimakasih banyak buat para readers dan siders yang kemarin udah ripyu ataupun sekedar baca, fav, dan follow~ *deep bow* gak nyangka epep absurd ini ada yang baca kekekekek**

**thanks to:**

**YunJaeLovers – Guest – Afy Az Zahra – Shu Qiao Lin – DahsyatNyaff – Alra-AijoNSD - Youleebitha**

**terimakasih –lagi- buat kritik, saran, dan support-nya hiks *hugs one by one* maaf ya gak di bls ripyunya, saya janji akan melakuakannya lebih baik lagi ^o^)9**

**so… mind to gimme one or two word for this absurd fiction? *aegyeo-ing w Jae eonni***

**.**

**(Karawang, 02 Mei 2014. 10:55 PM)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Pretty Emo Boy**

**© YeyeWooKIM97**

**.**

**Cast: YunJae alias Yunho oppa and Jaejoong eonni –oppa-**

**YooSuMin and Others**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Drama, lil bit Humor, School Life**

**WARNING!**

**terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul 'Loving (Progress of Love)' by Mino Nozomi**

**.**

**BL! A.k.a Boys Love, sangat OOC, alur ngesod cyin~ (?), missing typo(s) &amp; typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, bahasa ancur, aneh, cerita pasaran, etc!**

**.**

**AN:** Kalau lupa dengan cerita ini, silahkan lihat chap sebelumnya.

**.**

**Enjoy sadayana :D**

**.**

**(^_^)**

**Chapter 3**

.

Dua sosok namja tampan sedang berjalan beriringan, seragam sekolah menengah pertama masih melekat di tubuh mereka. dua sosok itu sedang asik menggobrol atau bertengkar mungkin? Mereka terlihat saling memukul satu sama lain terkadang umpatan keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka dan persekian detik kemudian tawa menggelegar hingga mengundang tatapan aneh dari pengunjung taman yang berpapasan dengan mereka pada sore hari itu.

"tunggu sebentar… sepertinya aku mengenal mereka, ah maksudku salah satu dari mereka." ucap seseorang pemilik tubuh tinggi itu sambil menunjuk obyek yang tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Sedangkan temannya yang sedang berdiri disamping pemuda tampan itu memicingkan matanya menatap obyek yang tadi ditunjukan oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Yunho hyung? Bersama siapa ya?"

"ne Yunho hyung!"

Pemuda jangkung itu memelototkan mata bambinya saat sosok yang ia panggil 'Yunho hyung' itu melakukan adegan –yang menurutnya- tidak senonoh dilakukan di tempat ramai seperti di taman ini.

"oh mata polosku! Mata polosku!" teriak pemuda pemilik kulit pucat itu sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sesekali mengintip dari celah-celah jari kurus pucatnya -_-"

"Mwoya?! dasar beruang besar itu… aku akan melaporkan kau pada eomma!"

Pemuda Jangkung beserta temannya itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju bangku yang sedang dihuni (?) oleh hyung-nya yang kini sedang mencoba mengecup bibir merah seseorang disampingnya.

"ehem! Beruang pervert aku akan melaporkanmu pada eomma!"

"kau…"

Pemuda jangkung itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap –mengintimidasi- mata sipit yang sama dengan miliknya. Kemudian mata dengan pancaran kepolosan itu beralih menatap sosok yang sedang menundukan kepalanya di samping 'Yunho hyung'nya. mengamati dari atas sampai bawah, meneliti penampilan pemuda dengan style emo tersebut. Sosok jangkung itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sedang duduk disamping hyungnya itu -sosok yang tadi dikecup oleh hyung pervert-nya- karena poni panjang yang menghalangi wajah orang tersebut.

"apa yang bear hyung ini lakukan padamu, noona?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, hingga mata indah berhias eyeliner-nya menatap sosok jangkung yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Jaejoong menatap datar pemuda jangkung yang masih terbalut (?) seragam sekolah tersebut. Jaejoong memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian ia tengokan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari sosok yang di panggil 'noona' oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tercengang saat sosok itu mendongak, begitupun dengan sosok berkulit pucat yang diam saja, melongo tepatnya.

Yunho berdecak sambil memutar kedua matanya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada bangku taman yang sudah tersedia untuk umum itu. Kemudian mata tajamnya menatap objek jangkung yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"yak Jung Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun! bukannya pulang kenapa kalian malah keluyuran eoh? Harusnya aku yang melaporkan kalian pada eomma dan Cho ahjumma!" ucap Yunho.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan pemuda dengan mata bak musang itu, kedua sosok tadi yang sudah diketahu bernama Jung Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan bokong mereka pada sisi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Kyuhyun di samping kanan, Changmin di sebelah kiri dan Jaejoong ditengah-tengah mereka. Yunho? Ia terlempar (?) dari 'singgah sananya', akibat Jung Changmin yang merupakan adik kandungnya menarik tangannya hingga ia tersingkir dari tempatnya semula. Yunho menatap tajam kedua sosok yang di juluki Duo Evil Magnae tersebut namun mereka mengabaikannya, poor Yunho oppa.

"ommona~ noona kau sangat keren! Wow lihat dandananmu, aigoo~ ini… wanjeon daebak! aku baru pertama kali melihat yeoja berdandan seperti ini, noona daebak!" ucap Changmin dengan binar dikedua matanya.

"ne benar apa yang di katakana oleh mu, Chwang! Aku jadi ingin mempunyai noona sepertimu, err… namamu siapa noona?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada antusias.

Kedua remaja yang masih sekolah menengah pertama di DongBang Suju junior high school yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul itu terus menatap sosok yang mereka sangka perempuan berstyle unik dengan tatapan errr… kagum?

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia selalu dikira wanita oleh banyak orang padahal ia sudah merubah penampilannya seperti sekarang, haruskah ia memotong rambut sebahunya dan poninya agar orang-orang tidak keliru tentang gender-nya? Aish padahal jelas ia memakai seragam yang dikhususkan untuk murid laki-laki yaitu celana, bukan rok!

"namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong dan aku namja jadi, berhentilah memanggilku noona." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada dingin, kesal juga ketika ia di panggil dengan embel-embel adik laki-laki memanggil kakak perempuan (noona).

"MWO?!" teriak Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan kompak, kemudian kedua mata mereka menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong, hingga membuat sang obyek merasa risih karena di pandangi seperti itu oleh dua sosok yang duduk disebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Plak!

Plak!

"kajja Jae!"

Terdengar suara geplakan, ya Yunho menggeplak kedua kepala orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya. kemudian ia menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan dua namja yang masih mengaduh karena geplakan yang cukup kuat di bagian belakang kepala mereka.

"ash! Ini sakit sekali~" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"ash! Sebaiknya kita ikuti mereka, Kyu!" Kyuhyun hanya mennganggukan kepalanya. Dan bergegas menyusul pemuda jangkung yang sudah berada di depannya.

**.**

**My Pretty Emo Boy**

**.**

"aish dasar setan-setan pengganggu!" gerutuan terus terlontar dari bibir ber-shape heart itu, terkadang sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulutnya membuat sosok yang berjalan disampingnya terkekeh. Pemuda Jung itu memutar kepalanya kesamping, tepat pada obyek yang masih terkekeh sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan tak lupa tangan kanannya menutupi bibir merah mungilnya, kebiasaan ketika ia sedang tertawa.

Yunho lagi-lagi dibuat terpaku, entah mengapa sosok disampingnya terlihat sangat manis. Yunho tersenyum, kemudian menyingkirka poni yang selalu menutupi mata doe bening itu. Wajah Jaejoong langsung bereaksi, terbukti pipi putihnya langsung berubah warna dan semakin bertambah intensitas warnanya saat tangan manly Yunho mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Yunho hyung tunggu!" teriak pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Yunho mendengus saat mata tajamnya menemukan sang adik beserta temannya yang ternyata mengikutinya. Yunho langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar membuat namja emo itu kewalahan mengimbangi langkah pemuda dengan surai coklat itu.

"Hyung~ mianhae~"

"Ne, Hyung~ mianhaeyo."

Keduanya berhasil menyusul langkah pasangan YunJae. Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menghadang mereka dan kemudian menepukan kedua tangan mereka dan menggosokan-gosokannya didepan dada, tanda meminta maaf.

"Hyung~" rengek Jung termuda dalam keluarga Jung tersebut (?)

Yunho hanya memutar kedua matanya kemudian menghela nafas. Jika Changmin sudah begini ia akan luluh, luluh pada aegyo adiknya. Walaupun Changmin memiliki sifat yang mirip sekali dengan iblis apalagi jika bersanding dengan Partner in Crime-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. walaupun begitu ia tetap menyayangi kedua evil magnae itu.

"Aish berhentilah merengek seperti itu kalian berdua mengganggu saja! Pulang sana, kka!"

Yunho menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan gerakan mengusir dua makhluk itu membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, aigoo~

Jaejoong yang tadi diam saja langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tangan Yunho. Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya, namun hanya direspon dengan tatapan datar yang seperti biasanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian berjalan kearah dua bocah SMP itu yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Jaejoong berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua pemuda dengan tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya, apalagi Changmin, kalau dikira-kira tingginya hampir sama dengan Yunho, hyungnya. Aigoo~ apakah keluarga Jung itu raksasa, kenapa kedua anaknya memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat ekstrim. lol

"kajja, kita membeli es krim." Ucap pemuda emo tersebut, entah mengapa suaranya melembut saat berbicara tadi membuat kedua remaja itu mendongak dan terkejut saat Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yak Boo~ ini kencan kita berdua, kenapa kau mengajak mereka? Aish mereka akan mengganggu kecan kita, Boo."

Jaejoong tak merespon ucapan Yunho, ia langsung mengapit kedua lengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunho yang kini sedang mengacak-ngacak surai coklatnya hingga mengundang tatapan heran dari pengunjung taman itu, poor Yunho oppa again.

**.**

**My Pretty Emo Boy**

**.**

"kalian ingin memesan es krim rasa apa, eum?"

"…"

"…"

Merasa tak ada respon dari kedua namja tersebut, Jaejoong langsung menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datarnya. Keduanya langsung tersentak.

"aku ingin Banana Chocolate tiga sendok dengan saus strawberry, ne Ahjussi." teriak Changmin dengan semangat khas anak kecil. Changmin yang terkenal dengan panggilan food monster itu akan sangat bersemangat jika sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'kekasih hatinya' (red: makanan).

"kau ingin memesan rasa apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"tak usah seformal itu padaku Hyung, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja. Aku ingin rasa Vanilla Strawberry saja, Hyung."

"Arraseo. Kalian tunggulah dibangku kosong itu."

Dua pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung bergegas menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong lagsung bergegas memesan tiga porsi eskrim pada ahjussi penjual eskrim itu.

**.**

**~YunJae~**

**.**

Ketiga pemuda itu, dua remaja yang masih terbalut seragam SMP dan satu berpenampilan unik itu kini sedang sibuk dengan eskrim yang berada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

Yunho menghampiri ketiganya. Ia menatap kedua remaja yang sedang mengedik-ngedipkan kedua mata mereka. dan tak lupa dengan lidahnya yang masih menjilat benda lembut itu.

"Yak! Kalian pulanglah!"

"shireo!" teriak keduanya.

Gerutuan langsung keluar dari bibir sexy itu. Kemudian Yunho mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku yang letaknya kira-kira hanya selangkah dari bangku yang diduduki Jaejoong dan kedua adiknya.

Hah~

Jaejoong yang melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan ehem namjachingu-nya langsung mendekati pemuda Jung itu. Yunho yang sedang menutup kedua matanya tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong kini sedang berada disampingnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian tanganya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan saputangan dengan motif gajah lucu, hewan kesukaannya.

Tanpa suara, tangan putih itu bergerak menghapus peluh yang menetes di kening dan sekitar pipi yang terlihat sedikit berisi itu. Yunho merasakan usapan itu, usapan yang sungguh lembut. Yunho membuka matanya saat usapan lembut itu berhenti. Ia tengokan kepalanya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang kini kembali sibuk dengan eskrim ditangannya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat pacarnya menjilat eskrim kembali hingga membuat benda lembut nan dingin itu menempel di hidung benghirnya

"Wae? Apa kau ingin es krim juga, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda emo itu, senyuman masih bertengger di bibir bershape heart-nya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan memesankanmu es krim juga."

Jaejoong yang semula hendak bangun kembali terhempas ke atas bangkunya saat tangan besar Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan mata doe besarnya menatap Yunho dengan bingung. Ia kan ingin memesan es krim kenapa malah ditarik kembali, aish Jung pabbo!

"Wae~ kenapa kau menarik tanganku eoh? Ck! Arra, aku lupa menanyakannya. Kau ingin rasa apa, Jung?"

Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya saat yang ia dengar hanya sebuah kekehan dari bibir hati itu.

"Sebenarnya umurmu berapa, Boo? Kau makan seperti anak kecil."

Cup!

Tanpa diduga, Yunho langsung mendaratkan sebah kecupan di hidungnya. Jaejoong mulai memerah saat beberapa pengunjung taman menatap kejadian tadi.

"ada krim di hidungmu." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tampan.

**.**

**.**

"aish, kita hanya dijadikan sebuah obat nyamuk disini, Chwang. Kajja kita pulang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ kau tidak lihat eoh, es krimku belum habis." Jawab Changmin sambil terus menjilati es krim yang hampir meleleh di tangannya.

PLAK!

"Ya! Food monster, kenapa selalu makanan yang ada didalam otakmu eoh?"

"Ouch! Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Eomma~ es krimku!"

Kedua mata sipit itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Changmin terus menatap es krim yang kini jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya meninggalkan remaja jangkung itu yang masih meratapi sang kekasih hati yang tergeletak mengenaskan diatas tanah. Kyuhyun begegas mendekati pasangan YunJae yang masih ber-lovely dovey-ria.

"Hyungdeul, hari semakin sore, kami pulang dulu, ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pasangan berbeda style itu, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu langsung menarik jas bagian kanan pemuda jangkung yang sempat mendapatkan geplakan 'lembut' darinya tadi.

Changmin terus berteriak sepanjang perjalanan karena tarikan 'lembut' Kyuhyun pada kerah belakanya, saking lembutnya sampai membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Terkadang mereka berhenti untuk saling membalas pukulan yang mereka layangkan pada anggota tubuh lawannya. Pengunjung-pengnjung taman terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung, karena semenjak kedua remaja SMP itu memasuki area taman, mereka tak berhenti-berhentinya bertengkar. Aigoo~

Sebelum menghilang di belokan, dua remaja itu sempat melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan YunJae.

"aigoo~ mereka membuatku malu!"

Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia sungguh malu kedua adiknya itu sungguh memalukan. Mereka sering sekali bertengar dimana saja tanpa menggenal tempat umum sekali pun. Sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka hanya karena hal-hal yang sepele. pertengkaran yang menurut Yunho seperti pertengkaran anak kecil yang sedang berebut mainan. Dan setelah mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, Duo Evil magnae itu akan berbaikan kembali, persahabatan yang aneh.

"mereka sangat lucu, hihihi aku menyukai mereka."

Yunho berjengit ketika terdengar suara kekehan dari bibir cherry itu. Yunho ikut tersenyum. Kemudian mata musangnya menatap jalanan didepannya, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya mereka bersahabat. Kyuhyun adalah tetangga kami, ia juga seumuran dengan Changmin. Mereka sangat klop, karena memiliki sifat dan kegemaran yang sama. Hah~ terkadang mereka bertengkar seperti itu dan kemudian kembali berbaikan. Mereka sangat aneh. Tapi walupun begitu, aku tetap menyayangi duo setan itu."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Sinar matahari yang berwarna jingga itu menerpa kulit wajah Jaejoong yang putih, membuatnya bersinar. Yunho terus menatap obyek disampingnya.

"kajja kita juga harus pulang. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam nanti."

"mwo? Kencan kita bagaimana, Boo~ ya Jaejoongie, tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

"aish! Aku ingin pulang, Jung! Kenapa kau menarikku ketempat ini?!" teriak pemuda emo itu. Ia terus berusaha untuk lepas dari genggaman tangan besar pemuda tampan didepannya, namun apa daya kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Jung Yunho! Aish lepaskan!"

"anieyo, Boo. Kalau kau ku lepaskan, aku yakin kau akan kabur."

Hah~

"kajja kita masuk."

Yunho terus menarik tangan Jaejoong. Membawa pemuda emo itu masuk kedalam sebuah arena permainan. Ia tak memperdulikan pekikan pemuda emo di belakangnya.

.

.

Setelah mencoba berbagai macam wahana, Yunho lagsung mengajak –memaksa- Jaejoong untuk menaiki wahana terakhir. Bianglala, sebuah wahana yang menyajikan pemandangan indah kota Seoul di malam hari. Wahana romantis yang menurut sebagian pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong, duduk manis dengan sebelah tangan melingkari pinggang boneka beruang. Beruang? Yah sebelum menaiki wahana ini Jaejoong tertarik dengan boneka besar berbulu coklat itu. Jaejoong merengek ingiin boneka tersebut karena ia berpikir boneka itu mirip sekali dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang tidak tahan melihat sang kekasih terus merengek akhirnya menuruti kemauan sang pemuda emo itu. Percayalah, walaupun Jaejoong berdandan seperti emo pun ketika ia merengek sungguh menggemaskan!

"Boo… tarulah beruang ini di sebelah sana."

Tunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya ke arah tempat yang masih kosong disebrang mereka.

Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho, sekilas. Kemudian mata bening itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar memandangi kota Seoul dari balik kaca. Ia tidak memperdulikan namja musang dibelakangnya yang kini sedang mengerucutkan bibir hatinya.

"Boo… pacarmu sebenarnya siapa eoh? Aku atau tuan beruang ini?"

"bukannya kau juga seekor beruang?" ujarnya dengan nada datar, Jaejoong tetap memandang keluar menikmati keindahan Seoul.

"mwo? Yah Boo~ kenapa kau samakan aku dengan beruang? Lagian mana ada beruang setampan aku hm?" ujar Yunho sambil mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya.

Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua atehisnya saat mendengar kenarsisan pemuda musang itu.

"arra, kau memang tampan tuan beruang."

Sebelah tangan Jaejoong yang tadi melingkari pinggang sang tuan –boneka- beruang kini terangkat untuk menepuk pipi tembam Yunho. Ia menepuknya dengan pelan dan kemudian tersenyum dengan manis.

Yunho menarik boneka beruang yang sedari tadi menghalangi Yunho untuk berdekatan dengan Jaejoongie-nya. Kemudia sang tua Beruang ia taruh di tempat yag kosong.

"Kiss me?" ucap Yunho dengan lirih.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu membulatkan kedua mata besarnya.

"mwo? Shireo!" teriak Jaejoong. tangan putihnya menahan dada bidang Yunho menghalaunya agar tidak mendekat dan menghimpit tubuh mungilnya.

"YAK! Jung Yunho! Arraseo! Aku akan mencium-mu!"

Yunho berhenti menghimpit tubuh mungil didepannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, mendekat wajahnya ke depan, membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk memanggut bibir merah didepannya.

Jaejoong menahan Yunho dengan memegang lengan kekarnya dan menggeleng kan kepalanya, tanda ia ingin Yunho diam. Seakan mengerti, Yunho langsung menutup mata tajamnya.

Jaejoong memandangi wajah kecil itu. Mengamati pahatan didepannya. Bola beningnya menelusuri setiap garis wajah Yunho. Dari alisnya yang tebal kemudian mata tajam di balik kelopak itu, hidungnya yang mancung, rahang yang tegas dan… bibir itu. Bibir berbentuk unik yang selalu mengecupnya.

Blush

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, mata beningnya terus memperhatikan bibir hati itu.

Chu~

Jaejoong mulai memanggut bibir atas dan bawah pemuda musang itu. Yunho pun tidak mau kalah, ia juga memanggut bibir semerah cherry itu dengan lembut, sangat lembut.

Jaejoong melepaskan panggutannya guna mengambil nafas kemudian bibirnya menepel lagi dengan bibir Yunho.

Yunho melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu, menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"nghhh…"

Desahan halus keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. kedua tangan Jaejoong mulai melingkar di leher jenjang milik Yunho.

Sedangkan sang tuan –boneka- beruang hanya duduk manis seolah-olah ia sedang menonton adegan yang romantic didepanya.

Biarlah sang tuan –boneka- beruang menjadi saksi keromantisan pasangan YunJae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**(Tonjokin Bang Changmin #plakk)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Assalamualaikum ya akhii ya ukhtii~ assalamualaikum ya akhii ya ukhtii *nyanyi*

Huannnnnnyeoooooooong~ Lisi datang bawa chapter 3 *dadah2 k'kamera* hehehehe tos lami teu lanjutin epep iyeu, biasalah urang sibuk wae pas kelas 2 mah haraharhar ada yang nunggu kelanjutan epep ini? Ada, ada jinjjayo? Hah eobseoyo? Owh~ owh~ o~ *Kyu: lebay da lebay)

Epep nya makin ancur n gak nyambung ya? Hueeee mian mian yaaaa kemampuan aku cumin sakieu maklumi lah nya msh belajar ini~

Mianhaeeee aku telat banget updatenyaaaa~  
seharusnya kemarin abis ujian kenaikan kelas mau lanjutin ngetiknya tapi tugas sekolah numpuk banget yaowoh jadi gak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin epep ini, selain itu saya juga gak ada mood buat lanjutin *nyengir* #gebugin kata authorsnim mah Write Block ya? Semacam 'penyakit' males ngetik ya? ._. tapi tenangko, chapter ini lumayan panjang **3k+** loh~ baik kan, baik dong?  
Mianhaeyo –lagi-~ chap kemarin banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran.. padahal udah saya edit loh~ :'3 *deep bow*

**Q: kalau terinspirasi berarti ceritanya gak beda jauh sama komiknya kan chingu?**  
**A:** aku usahain ga deh ya, tapi chap ini mulai keluar dari komiknya loh mungkin kalo ada, aku sedikit nambahin aja biar nyabung ceritanya ^^

**Q: author tinggal di Karawang?  
A: **muhun, aku tinggal di Karawang. ayo main kesini~ ^^

**Q: ada konfliknya ya?  
A: **ada kok, tapi gak berat. aku buat konfliknya seringan mungkin ^^ lagian ini epep romance fluffy, jadi aku berusaha buat banyakin adegan lovely dovey YunJae aja xD

~Thanks To~  
**-zuzydelya, rinayunjaerina, Azahra88, Shu Qiao Lian, Km Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto, afy az Zahra, zyln, Guest, YunjaeLovers, MaxMin, littlecupcake noona, Selena Jung, Youleebitha, Clein cassie.-**

**terimakasih banyak buat para readers dan siders yang udah ripyu ataupun sekedar baca, fav, dan follow~ *deep bow* dan terimakasih –lagi- buat kritik, saran, dan support-nya hiks *hugs one by one* see ya next chapter *dadah2 bareng ChangKyu***

**so… mind to gimme one or two word for this absurd fiction? *aegyeo-ing w Jae eonni***

**.**

**(Karawang, 23 Oktober 2014. 09:48PM)**


End file.
